I'm ugly
by JamieJem
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Apa yang dilakukan guru pedo satu ini untuk membuktikan bahwa Ciel tidak jelek!
1. Ciel's side

I'm ugly

Disclaimer: tenang saja anime ini bukan punya saya kok~

Rate: T

Genre: Menurut readers enaknya apa?

Warning: Gaje, abal2, romance gagal, berusaha tidak OOC :D

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Suka? review plizz

Suka? malas review? fav juga boleh

Review? tapi ga suka? Mooohon ampuni saya

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Ciel side**

Hari pertama saya masuk kelas unggulan tepat sesuai prediksi saya, yap, semua manusia -coratcoret- teman teman sekelas saya menatap saya secara intens. Mengagumi wajah jelek saya. Mungkin. Saya hanya menebak. Mau bagaimana lagi, dari SMP saya sudah biasa diperlakukan demikian. Toh saya tidak begitu peduli karena mereka tidak akan menyakiti saya kan?

"Ciel Phantomhive" sapa seseorang membuat saya harus menatap ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu berwajah Asia. Hm? bagaimana dia tahu nama saya?

"Apa?" ujar saya datar dan tenang.

"Muka jelek sepertimu kenapa bisa masuk ke kelas Model seperti kami?" ujarnya agak kesal. Um, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena beasiswa full plus uang saku per bulan. Hell yeah siapa coba yang bakal nolak.

"Bukan urusanmu dekil." ledek saya tanpa ekspressi. Rahang atasnya mengeras mungkin marah atas ucapan saya yang sesuai fakta.

"Ugh, kau! Jangan mentang mentang kulitmu putih-"

"Ah terimakasih"

Laki laki itu pergi meninggalkan bangku saya dengan wajah penuh amarah dan menggeram sambil memanggil nama temanya. Saya tak perduli, toh saya tidak salah kan? Dan dia juga tidak menyakiti saya, jadi untuk apa saya ambil pusing?

.

.

.

"Ciel Phantomhive dari kelas 10A modeling, harap ke ruang konseling" ujar seorang guru di speaker membuat semua teman sekelas menatap intens saya lagi. Sekilas dapat saya lihat pemuda ungu menyebalkan menyeringai mengejek ke arah saya. Ada apa sih dengan mereka semua terutama pemuda itu?

Tak mau ambil pusing, saya segera ke ruang konseling dan bertemu seorang guru yang tinggiiii sekali. Guru itu menyuruh saya duduk dan dia duduk besebrangan dengan saya. Sempat terbesit rasa iri saya kepadanya. Apa guru itu kebanyakan makan tiang listrik? Atau Enggrang? "Ehem Phantomhive? mata saya disini. Tolong perhatikan ucapan saya."

Eh? Kok saya melamun dia tahu ya? Ah iya dia kan guru BP pasti, bisa lihat bahasa tubuh kan? "Maaf sir…" saya melirik name tagnya lalu melanjutkan "Sir Michaelis".

Sir Michaelis menghela nafas mengetahui saya tidak tahu namanya. Wajar kali jika saya tidak tahu! Saya kan murid baru! "Phantomhive, kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

Kalau saya tahu kesalahan saya, toh saya tidak akan memberitahukanya pada anda karena ini bukan urusan anda kan? "tidak"

Sang guru memijat pelipisnya dengan dua jari kanan "Kamu sudah membuat teman sekelasmu sakit hati" Sakit hati? Tapi tadi pagi (kayaknya) gak ada yang menembak saya lalu saya tolak deh (author: duh lemot nian kamu nak -") "Saya tidak me rasa demikian, sir" bela saya acuh tak acuh.

Sir Michaelis tersenyum rupawan. Tampan. Wajah nya! Ukh! Ingin Saya rampas, dan menukarnya dengan wajah jelek saya! Ya ampun Dunia ini memang tidak adil dengan saya. "Kamu mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyinggung Soma. Apa itu benar?" Saya hanya mengangguk; malas berdebat dan ingin cepat cepat ke kelas lalu tidur dengan tenang. "Lalu? Kau mengakui tanpa pembelaan?" Saya mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar pertanyaan Sir Michaelis.

"Saya bersalah, saya sudah mengaku, apa itu tidak cukup, Sir Michaelis?" _ Lagipula saya tidak mengenal Soma_ ujar saya dalam hati menambahkan.

Sir Michaelis menawarkan secangkir teh manis, lalu saya tidak menolak. Kebetulan teh manis dicampur gula batu adalah pacar saya. "Sir? Boleh saya yang menambahkan gula batu ke cangkir saya?" tawar saya ketika sir Michaelis nyaris memberikan saya gula batu ke cangkir dengan takaran sedikit. Sir Michaelis mengangguk lalu melanjutkan interogasi sambil menyesap teh tentunya.

"Phantomhive, dari bahasa tubuhmu, sepertinya kau tidak ah maksud saya belum mengenal teman sekelas mu, benar?" Saya menganguk kagum akan analisis Sir Michaelis." Soma adalah seorang pemuda berkulit tan, berwajah Asia dan-"

"berambut ungu?" ujar Saya tiba tiba memotong ucapan sir Michaelis

"tepat" ujar sir Michaelis

"Saya dipanggil kesini karena saya memanggil dia dekil yang ternyata adalah fakta?"

Sir Michaelis terlihat menahan senyum mendengar ucapan jujur saya. Lah kalau bukan dekil lalu dia apa dong? "Tetap saja itu tidak boleh Phantomhive"

"Lalu? mengapa Sir Michaelis tidak segera menghukum saya? Waktu saya banyak yang terbuang sir bila anda tidak segera" ujar saya sambil memandang arloji kesayangan.

"Keliling lapangan sepuluh kali Phantomhive" perintahnya dengan nada innocent. Saya hanya mengangguk dan menikmati hukuman saya.. Lumayankan daripada tidur dikelas atau mendengarkan guru mengajar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tet Tet Tet

Sial! Bel istirahat, aduh terpaksa pasang muka badak deh biar ga terlalu malu diledek manusia manusia yang kurang kerjaan _itu_

"Oi Ciel, hati hati hidungmu nanti lumer" ejek seorang teman Soma yang beruban melihat hidung penuh peluh punya saya. Saya mendengus dan tetap berlari. Fiuh demi membuat badan cepat tinggi ! Keep fight, Ciel !

"Haha Emang enak jogging disiang hari? ga sekalian aja mam**s!" Si Soma itu, mau apa sih dia? kurang kerjaan banget nontonin orang menderita!

.

.

.

.

Puah... selesai juga larinya pas bel masuk...

_Kruyuk Kruyuk_

"Nih" ujar seseorang tanpa saya perdulikan . Dengan elitnya Saya menyambar susu Cokelat ditangan orang itu dan langsung menegaknya secara buas "aduh segitu laparnya ya?" empat kalimat yang cukup membuat saya merona malu. Saya menengok dan melihat sir Michaelis tersenyum.

Oh my "T-terima kasih sir" Sir Michaelis mengangguk dan mengangkat dagu saya. Lalu tiba tiba ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada saya. "S-sir? Apa yang anda lakukan?" ujar Saya tergagap. Baiklah, siapa coba yang ga bakal gagap bila guru pujaanmu jaraknya sekarang sangat dekat denganmu, menatapmu dengan intens, heh?

"Meneliti kebenaran" ucap sir Michaelis membuat saya mengernyit. Kebenaran? Memang saya melakukan kebohongan? "Kebenaran soal apa?" tanya saya dengan muka datar menutupi rasa kepo saya.

"Ada gossip bilang, seorang anak bernama ciel phantomhive tak pantas masuk kelas modeling karena kejelekan wajahnya" jelas sir Michaelis membuat saya menundukan wajah. Saya malu dan kesal. Memang saya sudah biasa dikata buruk rupa tapi entah kenapa begitu sir Michaelis bilang saya jelek rasanya Jleb. Oke, ini lebay, tapi huft pokoknya gitu deh

"Lalu? Sir Michaelis mau meledek saya juga?" Ujar saya rada sinis. Sir Michaelis malah tersenyum dan mengecup bibir saya dengan singkat. _What the-_?

"Saya hanya mau bilang, teman temanmu buta"

.

End?

Gimaaana my first fic about black butler? ehehe knp saya bilang black butler? soalnya saya ga inget judul anime itu versi jepang...

Ah iya klo mau nih saya bisa bikin fic ini versi Sebastian, klo mau aja lho~

Klo ga ya gapapa, ehehehe...

Akhir kata review please? /puppy eyes/


	2. Sebastian side

A/N: Kyaaa Saya senang banget ada yg mau lihat kelanjutan cerita abal saya

Betewe, karena otak saya makin mandek mohon maaf ya bila ada alur cerita yg ga sesuai Logika

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi kalau kalian kepo yah happy reading minna _sama_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebastian's side**

Aku melepaskan ciuman singkat kami. Well mari kita lihat 'jelek' dari mananya seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Jujur saja, aku kurang setuju dengan teman sekelas Ciel yang seenaknya bilang makhluk sempurna ini jelek. Seperti tidak menghargai ciptaan Tuhan.

Baiklah aku akan mendefinisikan arti kata Jelek. Jelek adalah sebuah kata yang artinya tidak enak dipandang mata atau bisa disebut dengan buruk. Baik mari kita mulai teliti wajah Ciel. Dia memiliki dua buah mata besar bagai batu _Sapphire_ yang indah, lalu kulit putih mulus gabungan antara susu dan porselen (?), rambut kelabu halus terurai rapi, bulu matanya yang sedikit lentik. Nah daripada wajah jelek aku lebih suka menyebutnya cute. Baiklah ada yang protes? (author: *geleng2kepala*)

Lalu sikap Ciel, well dia seorang anak pendiam,patuh,dan tidak banyak tingkah. Menurutku sikapnya tidak jelek jelek amat. Hanya saja dia lebih tertutup. Atau mungkin aku kurang dekat denganya?

Dan yang terakhir sifatnya. Dia kurang bersosialisasi, bahkan nama teman yang sudah menghinanya ia tidak tau. Ah Ciel juga cuek. Dari awal aku berbincang denganya, arah matanya tidak pernah menatapku. Sama saja dengan cuek kan? Dan yang terakhir, Ciel terlalu jujur atau polos. Entahlah, tentu kalian sudah tau dan lihatkan betapa jujurnya Ciel berkata tentang kulit tan Soma kan?

"Sir Michaelis mengapa anda melihat ke arah saya terus?" Ah Ciel, mengapa kau seenaknya membuyarkan halusinasiku?

"Baiklah Ciel, kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Dan tolong panggilkan Soma ke ruangan saya" Ciel mengangguk dan menggumam kata permisi. Sial, aku lupa kalau badanku menghalangi jalanya. Aku mendecak kesal tidak menyadari Ciel belum berlalu "Anda kenapa sir?" Aku hanya tersenyum mencoba menetralisir keadaan atas keidiotanku tadi. Lalu mengacak rambut rapi Ciel. Oh jangan tanya kenapa, karena keisenganku suka kumat dekat dekat dengan Ciel "Ah mau tau saja urusan orang dewasa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang konseling

Tok Tok Tok

"Silahkan masuk"

"Ada apa, Mr Sebastian?"

"Duduk Soma, mau teh?"

Soma menggeleng lalu aku tersenyum. Memang sudah tugasku menjadi guru BP banyak tersenyum, jangan menyangka aku stress ya...

Aku mulai menginterogasinya tentang kasus tadi pagi yang ternyata Soma adalah tersangka bukan korban seperti ia ceritakan.

Aku menatap gerak gerik Soma setiap kali ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Kentara sekali ia banyak berkata tidak jujur saat aku bertanya. Sebagai guru yang baik dan berusaha tidak pilih kasih aku menatap tajam Soma

"Mengapa kau tidak mau jujur, Soma?"

_Gulp_

Ara ara~ saya paling suka melihat murid berbohong, lalu ketahuan. Wajah mereka saat ketakutan benar benar ingin saya penggal.

"M-mana buktinya saya berbohong Mister?" Dari caramu berbicara gagap dan tidak tenang, bukankah itu sudah membuktikan, Soma?

"Kamu tak perlu tahu. Kalau mau mengaku sekarang mungkin saya akan memberi keringanan hukuman untukmu.** Mungkin"**Aku menyeringai senang melihat ada sebutir keringat meluncur di pelipis Soma.

"Jadi apa hukuman saya dari anda, Mister?" _Skakmat_. Akhirnya kau mengaku nak. Harusnya daritadi dong mengakunya supaya hemat waktu.

"Minta maaf ke Phantomhive di depan kelas. Easy kan?"

_Gulp_

Ara ara~ suara itu lagi. Melody indah ditengah keputusan Yang sulit. Suara yang membuatku terbuai. Suara menelan ludah agar tenggorokan tidak tercekat karena kaget yang dilandasi kebimbangan. Bukankah itu indah?

"Baiklah Mister Sebastian"

Soma mengangguk permisi dan membuka pintu agar ia bisa berlalu tapi dengan segera aku menahanya "Tolong panggil Phantomhive lagi kemari" ujarku sarat dengan perintah. Semoga Soma masih mendengar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap kertas kertas jawaban jujur dari Soma. Mengernyit melihat jawabanya saat kutanya 'mengapa kau berkata kasar ke Phantomhive lalu membuat Phantomhive seolah ia tersangka padahal ia korban?'

Ah remaja, mengapa mereka semua sangat menyebalkan? semua kecuali Cielku. Tsk, betapa egoisnya aku menyatakan Ciel miliku. Padahal belum tentu itu anak mau denganku kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk" ujarku tak acuh, masih fokus dengan lembaran lembaran dokumenku mengenai Ciel.

"Ada apa memanggil saya sir Michaelis?" ujar Ciel setelah duduk tanpa kupersilahkan.

"Lihatlah ke pantulan cermin ini. Ada siapa disana" Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya, heran. Lalu aku menatap nya tajam supaya dia mengerti _sudah-turuti-perintahku_.

"Kenapa anda bertanya? Sudah jelaskan hanya ada wajah saya. Wajah yang tak pantas untuk dilihat" Ujarnya rada ketus. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu membalas "Mengapa kau bisa berpikir wajahmu tak pantas? Memang siapa yang menentukan? Tidakkah kau bersyukur atas nikmat Tuhan karena dia memberimu wajah?" ujarku tanpa meliriknya sekalipun. Pura pura sibuk dengan dokumen.

"Saya hanya berkata sesuai dengan lingkungan saya. Mana mungkin kan saya menilai wajah saya sendiri?" Aku tertegun dengan ucapanya. Jadi.. selama ini.. tak ada satupun tetangganya yang memuji wajahnya? Aku turut prihatin "Bagaimana dengan ibumu? apa dia tidak-"

Brak

"Sudahlah sir Michaelis! saya rela dibilang apapun oleh teman teman saya asal mereka tidak mengganggu atas simpati anda. Saya permisi"

Astaga ini anak ! Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? "Saya ingin kau tetap duduk Ciel Phantomhive ! Saya tak ingin ada perselisihan atau salah paham disekolah ini makanya saya menyuruhmu bercermin. Apa susahnya sih?" Ciel kembali duduk di kursi bersebrangan pandang wajahnya dengan tatapan_ aku-tidak-suka-tingkahmu_

"Maafkan saya sir Michaelis" Aku mengangguk dan menunggunya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin

"Bagaimana menurutmu wajah Soma?" ujarku memulai pertanyaan pertama

"Untuk ukuran cowok rambutnya kepanjangan, wajahnya cukup manis cocok menjadi uke teman ubananya itu (?)" Aku mengangguk setuju. Bisa saja aku naksir Soma tapi berhubung Ciel lebih manis jadi ku tidak mengindahkan Soma lagi (author: curcol nih ye...)

"Menurutmu mengapa Soma mengejekmu?" ujarku melancarkan pertanyaan kedua. Si Ciel mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

"Apa kau mau dengar Phantomhive?" Ciel mengangguk walau tidak begitu mengerti mauku.

"Soma bilang kepadaku, sebenarnya kau lebih manis darinya-" Dapat kudengar suara desahan Ciel. Apa dia tidak suka dibilang manis?

"Boleh saya lanjutkan Phantomhive?"Ciel mengangguk lalu menggumam kata maaf karena desahanya memotong kalimatku.

"Dia melakukan ini karena kau merupakan saingan dan murid beasiswa Yang menurutnya berkasta rendah"

"Jadi saya tidak jelek?"

(Author: Kau tidak jelek kau hanya bau #ditabok Ciel FC #Ciel GF)

"Kau masih tidak menyadarinya?" ujarku sebel dan ingin membawa nya ke pelaminan (Author: Eh buset Sebastian nabsu amat -")

"Kalau menurut sir?" Aku tersenyum -coret- menyeringai

"Mau kubuktikan?" ujarku dengan nada ambigu dan disambut dengan anggukan Ciel.

[Author: Nah Endingnya mereka French kiss. Hore! Sorry tidak Author jabarkan soalnya ini bulan puasa takut author nabsu dan akhirnya batal (?) *bungkuk*.]

Aku menatap wajahnya yang merah sempurna. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Sir? D-dua Kali"

He he aku senang Ciel menghitungnya "Kau tidak suka?"

Ciel menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya "P-perlu saya j-jawab?" Dari suara gagapnya bukankah sudah kentara sekali..? Tapi saya bellum puas mengerjainya

"Yes~ bocchan~"

"Sa-saya sih tidak keberatan Sir"

"Boleh tiga kali?" ujarku nenyeringai buas lagi dan Ciel menggeleng. Tsundere sekali~ padahal matanya berkata lain. Baiklah karena Author sedang ke toilet membersihkan hidungnya saya tutup cerita ini dengan satu kalimat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

Halo saya baru balik dari kamar mandi~ Bagaimana ceritanya? abal? Terlalu mainstream? atau atau... yg laen seperti kbykn typos?

Silahkan tulis keluhanmu di kolom ripiuw~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for review in chappie one minna sama ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
